The Detour: A prequel to The Fight with ROBOTS!
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Before the events of The Fight with ROBOTS, The Storyteller and Clara must find a way to save their new friends and figure out what is going to happen in the future. ( Make sure to read The Fight with ROBOTS before reading this!)


Hello everyone! Work for Series 2 for _Five Night's at Freddy's_ and part 2 for _The Storyteller_ are going great! We will be publishing shorts with any of the characters along the way. The premiere of _Five Night's at Freddy's_ will be March 6th and _The Storyteller_ will be March 5th.

Any ideas for shorts or epsiodes?

Tell us about it!

We also have a IFunny channel!

Enjoy:)

Jake's father is gonna kill me! And Janet! Oh no, she might not make it out alive! I sat under the tree, watching my friends depart on the terrible adventure. Clara and I watched them drive out of town in silence. I have to do something… but what? Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I grabbed Clara by the hand and ran toward the TARDIS. I have no time to waste. Our first stop is the beginning. _The very beginning_

1850

I had to do a bit of a recap about Mann Co and it's history. I could of started with the birth of Redmond and Blutarch, but I didn't want to interfere with that. Other than that, I know what happened and how they fought over the land. We stood far away from the battlefield, where they were murdering each other. I saw there medic's healing their teammates. They didn't have the giant packs yet because they weren't invented yet. I wasn't so worried about the rockets hitting us because, of course, rockets were not invented yet. I felt someone or _something_ was watching us. Not the two teams but, something... _alien_. Clara didn't want to stay any longer so we head back to the TARDIS. As I set the coordinates to another time, I still had to figure out how i'm going to safe my friends. That's when I remembered something. My dad once saved a bunch of people in London, in 1943. Or was it '42? It was the first time in his life after the Time War where no one died and everyone lived.

" _Just this once! Everybody lives!" he said._

I could save them with the same stuff my dad used. _The Nanogenes_. I think I have some! My dad gave them to me before! I CAN SAVE THEM!

" Storyteller, where are you going?" Clara asked as I ran down one of the steps that lead to other rooms in the TARDIS.

" I'm going to get something that could help Mann Co. and my friends!"

Couple minutes later, I came back with a small canister that was filled with Nanogenes.

" These are Nanogenes," I said to Clara. "They are little healers that can heal anything, even if the person is blown to bits! My dad saved lives with these. And I know that this will work."

Our next stop was a little bit into the future. A time when the weapons got a little more advanced.

1965

At this point in time, Mann Co. had better weapons. Rockets and Grenade launchers are a big thing. The TARDIS landed near the Reinforcement Room. It looked a bit different but it will be the same room in present day. I opened the canister and the Nanogens flew out. Since they can sense when someone is dead, they will possibly bring them back to life. I just hope that they will survive for 4 decades. I heard a strange noise outside and decided to check it out. At first I thought it was the sound of explosions or screaming, but it was something else. Something that I never thought i'll be seeing. A huge Dalek warship was hovering over BLU's base.

" No… It can't be… "

The RED team looked up at the ship and continued the fighting. Me and Clara ran back inside before anyone on the ship can see us. We stopped in front of the TARDIS to take a breather.

" What are… we going to do now?" Clara asked as she caught her breath.

I looked at the TARDIS and formed an idea, " We fight…"

Present Day

I went around the building gathering any more information about why the Daleks were here and why they didn't attack or do anything to the BLU team back in 1965. I ran into

Ms. Pauling and asked her about anything strange that has recently happened, " Well… no. Not really. Wait a minute… Oh! Right! Um… We haven't heard from Grey Mann or anything so we might think that he's up to something."

She also told me about a strange life supporting substance that they discovered a while back called Australium. Maybe the Daleks are after that. Maybe for… _him_. The leader and creator of the Daleks, Davros might've been looking for the material so that he can live longer. I had to find away to prevent this… but how? I had no weapons. Oh wait, this is ! I can get the weapons I want here! Of course for a price. With the help of Ms. Pauling and Saxton Hale, we got the weapons I needed to fight the Daleks. Of course they were pretty amazed by the TARDIS when they dropped off the weapons. We waved goodbye to them and left .

" Ok then, our final stop, Coal Town." I said as the TARDIS took off.

This is a war we have to win or it's all over...


End file.
